


Soothes the Soul

by Tabithian



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Jason Blood, it's Bruce's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothes the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I started this for epigenetics who gave me a prompt for something based off [this](http://tabithian.tumblr.com/post/34980665189/tinyredbird-gettingcrazywiththecheezewhiz) and [this](http://tabithian.tumblr.com/post/34981534382/this-is-either-the-au-where-bruce-dick-jason) months ago. It's been sitting on my harddrive half-finished for a while, so. Yes. *hands*

According to Jason Blood, it's Bruce's fault. Gotham and magical beings passing through and ill-advised words. (It's in the all the old stories and fairytales, Watch what you say, careful what you wish for.)

Bruce looks less than thrilled, but at least it's not permanent. (A joke, or a fae's idea of a joke, and again, _Gotham_.)

_“What did he actually say?”_

_“He was speaking to Miss Kyle at the time. “I believe the words 'herding cats' were used in conjunction with the members of this household.”_

Whatever the fae had done, it hadn't affected all of them. Just Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, Cass, and Damian, who had found themselves turned into cats (Tim almost longs for the days when something like that would sound odd) on the front steps of the manor.

Jason Blood had been contacted and now.

Now Bruce is off brooding somewhere, Dick's on the back of a chair, stalking Damian who is currently holed up under said chair. Jason's nowhere to be seen and Cass is up high, perched on top of a book case watching them.

Tim is watching all of this from the safety of his own chair, because Bruce had a point. Getting all of them together under ordinary circumstances would have been. Well. Disastrous is possibly a bit melodramatic, but not too far off the mark, really.

********

Dick's the one who starts it. It's late and the manor's quiet – more so now that the only voices to fill the silence is Alfred and Steph's when she stopped by earlier. (To check on them, and get blackmail material for future use.)

Dick gives Damian's fur a final lick and meows, insistent, before getting to his feet and padding out of the room. Damian glowers at them and follows suit and.

Cass drops down from her perch, brushing up against Tim and cocks her head to the side. Tim glances to where Jason's idly batting at the jingly cat toy Steph had brought.

The touch of Cass brushing past him, tip of her tail flicking and a moment later she's in motion, rebounding off the side of a chair for height before she _pounces_.

Jason lets out a disgruntled noise as the two of them play wrestle across the floor, cat toy disappearing under one of the couches. Tim tries to evade them when they get close, but Cass hooks him with a paw and Jason uses his greater size to pin Tim.

Cass presses a paw to his nose with a satisfied look on her face, before trotting off after Dick and Damian.

Tim deflates, ears drooping.

Jason snorts as he gets up, butting his head against Tim's shoulder to get him moving. He herds Tim out of the room and down the hall. They follow Cass to the bathroom Bruce has claimed as safe refuge.

Dick's head pops over the edge of the counter and he meows at them, like, _what took you guys so long?_

Tim shakes his head and jumps up next to Cass, Jason following close behind. The three of them somehow manage to squeeze into the sink with the others. 

Damian makes an irritated noise, but doesn't try to leave. Dick and Cass look absolutely content, and Bruce - 

Tim looks at Jason because, surely not?

Jason just looks back.

Bruce is _purring._

It's a deep rumble in counterpoint to that of Cass or Dick's purring, unmistakeable.

Bruce opens his eyes and looks at them for a moment, daring them to make an issue of it before he closes his eyes and goes back to sleep. (Or feigns sleep, it's hard to tell with Bruce sometimes.)

Jason huffs, curling a little more close around Tim, and.

There's nothing they can do to fix this now. The spell will wear off, given time, and until then Gotham's in good hands.

Tim settles down for a quick nap, surrounded by family, warm and safe and sound.


End file.
